The Scarecrow and The Blackbird
by mdmom
Summary: While working on a top secret assignment, trouble finds our dynamic duo.


Title:  The Scarecrow and the Blackbird.

Time Frame:  The stupid secret marriage is still there.  Happens sometime immediately after the end of the series.

Rated:   PG-13 

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine.  Any and all references having to do with Scarecrow and Mrs. King are the property of WB and Shoot the Moon Productions.  This is written for entertainment purposes only and because I enjoy spending time with the characters from the show.

*****************************SMK****************************

"There she is."

"Are you sure she's the one?"

"Yep."  Looking down at the picture on the seat between them, the occupant of the driver's seat shook his head and smirked.  "This ought to be easy, it says she's just a housewife."

Keeping a close eye on the door of the restaurant, he took a swallow from his lukewarm cola then tapped the straw on his chin.  "This is certainly going to get Scarecrow's attention."

"Man," his companion sighed, "I hope this doesn't backfire on us.  From what I understand, he's not someone you want for an enemy."

"Shh, here she comes."

***************************SMK******************************

The conference room was a beehive of activity.  Files overflowed the table and all the chairs were filled with agents engrossed in their work.  It took three taps to the side window before Lee looked up to see a familiar brunette motioning frantically at him.  Hazel eyes met brown and a tolerant smile passed over his face.  As he stood up to go to his partner, he glanced over and saw Billy watching with a smirk on his face.  Pausing, he shrugged.

Shaking his head, the section chief mouthed, "Go."

As he pulled the door closed behind him, he noticed for the first time how disheveled she looked.  Her hair was sticky and flat and big brown splotches were all over her sweater.  "Amanda…?"  

"Lee, oh my gosh, thank heavens you're still here."  She started to reach out for him then stopped herself and pulled back.  "You'll never believe what just happened.  I went into Ned's to pick up the food and when I came out and two men jumped me and took my jeep."  

"What?"  Lee stiffened, immediately on the alert.

Taking a breath, Amanda nodded.  "They tried to shove me into the jeep.  So, I grabbed the first thing I could get my hands on, one of the two liter bottles of soda I had just picked up.   I swung it and hit the big one over the head.  It must have hit him pretty hard because he made this funny grunting noise and just sort of fell back.  Then I swung the bottle at the second one but I missed him and hit the corner of the roof.  Then pop … the bottle just sort of exploded and sprayed soda all down the front of me and right into the other guys' eyes.  He squealed and reached for his face, so I threw the bottle at him and ran as fast as I could back inside." Wringing her hands together, she wound down and looked at Lee with a grimace.  "By the time I got some help and got back outside … they were gone and so was my jeep.  The food ...  my purse … Oh, Lee, my license, my credit cards, everything…"

Lee stood very still.  "Are you all right?"  Concern covered his face as he quickly ran his eyes up and down his wife.

Billy, who had been watching the exchange from inside the conference room, realized something was wrong and came out. "What's happened?"

"Two men tried to kidnap me and stole my jeep."  Amanda said with a shudder.  

Lee finally found his voice and slid his arm around her back.  "Did they hurt you?  Do you remember what they looked like?  Could you identify them?" 

Looking from one agent to the other, Billy frowned.  "Lee, calm down.  Let's find some place more private to discuss this."  He led the pair across the bullpen and into his office.  "Now, Amanda, did you recognize either one of them?"

Sitting down heavily, Amanda rested her head down on her hand and groaned,  "No, sir.  I've never seen either one of them before."

"Did they say anything to you, ask you anything?"  Billy questioned.

Looking over at Lee, but not quite meeting his eyes, she shrugged.  "I'm sorry, I can't seem to stop shaking."

Dropping to his knee beside her chair, Lee reached out and took her hand reassuringly.  "It's okay, Amanda.  Its just adrenalin."  When she still couldn't seem to look at him, a wary look crossed his face.  "What aren't you telling us?"

"What do you mean?  Why do you think I'm not telling you everything?"

Amanda shot back, pulling her hand away and standing up.

"Uh-uh.  There you go again, answering my question with a question.  You always do that when you don't want to answer me.  What else happened?"  Lee asked insistently.   

Biting down on her bottom lip, she looked from Billy to Lee then stared out the bullpen window.  "It was like they came out of nowhere.  One minute I was loading the food in the car and the next minute someone was grabbing me from behind.  I was able to escape and run back into Ned's to get help but when I got back outside, I found this note stuck to the light pole where the jeep had been."  Amanda turned and held the note out for Billy.

"Amanda, why didn't you tell me about this?"  Lee asked.

"You didn't give me a chance!"  Amanda shot back.

"Scarecrow…" Billy warned,  "You did just fine, Amanda."  He said smiling reassuringly as he took the note from her.

"What does it say?"  Lee asked as he moved to stand behind Billy so he could read it for himself.

_'How do you destroy a scarecrow?  Take away his support stake.'   _"Damn!"  Lee cursed.  "This was meant for me."

"Its signed 'blackbird'.  Does that name mean anything to you?"  At Lee's negative scowl, Billy blew out a breath and turned his attention to Amanda.  "Why don't you go on home?  We'll put a team on the house."

"I think I'd rather stay here with Lee, sir.  I'm all right … really."  Amanda insisted.  

"I'll make sure she gets home."  Lee offered as he walked over reached out for her hand.

Looking up with chagrin, Amanda smiled and squeezed his hand.  "There's really no rush.  I'm feeling better now.  Besides, mother and the boys are at Aunt Edna's for the weekend helping with her garage sale.  I'd be all alone."

Clearing his throat loudly, Billy got their attention,"Listen up you two.  I think we can manage without you both until morning.  But be careful.  We don't know who this 'blackbird' is yet."  

Looking over at Amanda, his expression turned serious.  "We'll find who did this.  First thing tomorrow, you can go through the mug shots.  Now, both of you, get out of here before I change my mind."

"Thank you, sir," Amanda said, as she turned toward the door still holding tightly to Lee's hand.

As the pair exited the bullpen, Billy watched them leave with a bemused look on his face.

"What's happened to Amanda?  Did the Zippy Mart stop accepting coupons and her mother's group start a revolt?"  Francine asked smugly.

Turning a scowl at her, Billy shook his head.  "Can it, Francine.  We've got a problem.  I need you to stop what you're doing and get this note down to the lab.  I want it inspected thoroughly.  Then I want you to check the computer and find out if any of Scarecrow's old 'friends' have recently turned up anywhere near D.C."

"But Billy, I'm working alpha priority on the Cornjuice project.  With Lee and Amanda both gone, we'll really be short if I'm pulled too."

"It can't be helped."  Walking behind his desk, Billy sat down heavily and tapped his fingers on the desk.  "Amanda was mugged tonight and had her car stolen.  She got away by beating the assailants off … with a soda bottle.  That note was left for Lee.  Something just doesn't feel right"

**************************SMK******************************

The ride to Lee's apartment was unusually quiet.  With each passing mile, the stillness told Lee just how much his wife had been affected by the near miss.  Pulling to a stop in front of his building, he let go of her hand only long enough to walk around the car and open her door. 

Stiffly, Amanda got out of the 'Vette and immediately reached for his hand.  She held on tightly as they walked to Lee's apartment.  Arriving at the door, Lee put his key into the lock and walked in.  Flipping on the light switch, he was surprised to find himself suddenly pushed against the closed door, with his wife pressed tightly against his chest. 

"I'm sorry, it's just …" Amanda whispered shakily, "I was scared.  When I found that note … all I could think of was that they had somehow gotten to you."

"I know."  Feeling her trembling, he frowned and pulled her securely against him.  "Hey, we're both safe.  I'm right here.  It's all right."  He kept murmuring until he felt her begin to relax.

"Better?"

"Yeah; sorry."  Amanda gave him a little squeeze and looked up at him with a sheepish grin.  "It's just I … I really needed to hold you.  To convince myself you were all right."          

Dropping a quick kiss onto her nose, Lee returned the hug.  "Why don't you sit down on the sofa and I'll get us each a brandy?"  

"Do you think I could just have a cup of tea?  I'm feeling a little nauseous.  I guess it was too much excitement," Amanda said as she sat down and rested her head on the back of the sofa.  Sighing, she closed her eyes.  A short time later she looked up to see her husband carrying a tray across the room.

Giving him a sleepy smile, she asked, "Lee, who do you think those two men worked for?"

"I don't know but I'm sure going to find out.  Here … be careful, it's hot," he said as he sat down snuggling her close to his side.

Laying her head on his shoulder, she took a small sip and sighed.  "I hate this secret marriage.  I want to be able to hug my husband in public."

"I know.  I don't like it either.  I'm beginning to think maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all," Lee said with a sigh.  

Seeing Amanda stifle yet another yawn, he leaned over and whispered in her ear.  "You know we're all alone for the first time in weeks.  I bet I know something that will make you forget all about this evening."

"Yeah, Stetson.  Just what did you have in mind?"  Amanda smiled.

"Well, how 'bout we start with a hot shower and a massage.  Did I ever tell you about the time these fingers single handedly saved the free world?"  

Giggling, the color finally returning to her face, Amanda looked at Lee and shook her head.  "No, but I bet I'm about to find out."  

A dimpled grin spread across his face, as he looked deeply into her eyes.  "I love you, Mrs. Stetson."  Standing, with little effort he lifted her into his arms and carried her toward the bedroom.  "It all started when the Wizard and I were …"

*************************SMK********************************

The shrill ring of the telephone roused him from a deep sleep.  As Lee reached for the phone, he noticed that the dial on the alarm clock read three a.m.  "Stetson," he barked groggily.

"Lee, Billy.  There's a problem at Amanda's house.  You need to get over there right away.  There was a fire in the garage.  The only thing that saved it from getting out of hand was that the team saw it and got it out right away."

"Did they catch anyone?"

"No, they were too busy trying to put out the fire."  Pausing, Billy took a deep breath.  "Blackbird left another note.  This one said,'_How do you destroy a scarecrow?  You burn him up._'  I don't have to tell you, I don't like this.  I already had Francine looking into the first incident.  I'll put a team on your apartment, too.  Oh, by the way, the boys in the van said that Amanda never came home last night.  I take it you know where she is?"

"Um … yeah, she didn't … um, she decided to …I thought it was best if…"

At that moment, Amanda rolled over.  "Lee?  Who is it?" she whispered.

Lee winced at the silence on the other end of the phone line.  "Billy, its not what you're think …"

Chuckling, Billy interrupted.  "Stop!  Lee, I already told you, your relationship whatever that might be, is okay with me.  I'm just glad she's okay.  Now, I'll meet you two over at Amanda's in a half hour."

Hanging up the phone with a slam, Lee jumped out of bed and started pacing.

"What did Billy want?"  Amanda asked. 

"There was a fire set in your garage earlier tonight."  Waving at her to relax, he continued.  "Don't worry, the boys in the van got it out before it did any real damage, but they were so busy with the fire that they didn't catch whoever started it.  Hell, they didn't even see anyone.  But they did find another message."  

Stopping to run his hand through his hair, he looked over at her with a panicked frown.  "What if you and the boys had been there alone?  What if the team hadn't been watching your house?"  Walking over to her, he grabbed both her upper arms.  "I need to be there, Amanda.  I can't protect you from across town.  I was a fool to think I could hide my feelings for you from anyone."

"You're right.  I agree that this secret marriage just isn't working.  After this is over with, we need to end it."

Lee dropped his hands abruptly and turned away.  "I don't know what I was thinking.  I've got too many enemies to even consider having a family of my own ... but when I got to know you, all of a sudden I believed I could have all the things normal people have … a wife, kids, a real home.  I should have known better.  All I've ever done is put you into one dangerous situation after another."

Amanda who had started dressing, stopped as soon as she realized what he was saying.  "No!"  Walking quickly over to him, she took his face between both her hands.  "Sweetheart, I didn't mean I wanted to quit the marriage, just the secret part.  I'm proud that you're my husband and I want everyone to know you're mine!  Don't you realize that I'm only half a person without you?"

"Besides," looping her arms around his neck, she smiled up at him, "what do you suppose Billy's thinking right now.  It was pretty obvious we were in bed together."  Shrugging her shoulders, she continued.  "You have to marry me now.  After all, you've ruined my reputation; you need to make an honest women out of me, Stetson."

Momentarily at a loss for words, Lee let out a relieved sigh.  "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Lee, you're the only one I know who doesn't realize what a great person you are.  Sorry, big fella, but you're stuck with me.  I think you have been since that day at the train station.  You just didn't know it."  Putting her finger under his chin, she lifted his face to her.  "I love you.  Now, let's go do our jobs."

"You're right as usual.  But if you tell anyone I said that I'll deny it," Lee said with a chuckle.  "Come on we've only got twenty minutes to get there."

*******************************SMK**************************

The door to the Q-Bureau banged open and Lee stormed in, Amanda close behind.  "This is ridiculous.  How can they just get away with no one noticing them?"

"I don't know, sweetheart."  Amanda sat down behind her desk and rested her chin on her fingers.  "You have to remember, these are the same neighbors who didn't see you hanging around my back yard for almost four years."

"All right, you've got a point."  Lee snorted before asking, "Are you sure nothing was missing." 

"No, nothing except the things that didn't survive the fire."  Closing her eyes, Amanda took a deep breath and grimaced  "Oh, Lee … the boys' skate boards, mother's gardening supplies, and all the Christmas decorations were in there."

Walking over and bending down in front of her, he whispered quietly.  "I know Hon, but at least everyone is safe.  Besides, the boys have taken me by Kelley's Wheelarama three times in the last two weeks hinting about some new boards that just came in.  Jamie says that they desperately need them for next month's competition."

She leaned her forehead onto his, a small smile spreading across her face.  "I should have known you'd find the silver lining in this whole mess."

"I aim to please, Mrs.…"

A loud noise in the hall pulled them both apart seconds before the door to the Q-Bureau opened.  Billy held the door for Francine, who walked over and dropped a pile of files onto Lee's desk.

"These are known 'friends' of yours who have entered the area within the last three weeks."

"All of these?" Lee said, as he flipped through the files looking at the names.  "Doesn't anybody stay in jail anymore?"

Standing, Amanda walked over to Lee's desk and quickly flipped through the folders, scanning the names.  "Amanda?"

"Just checking," Amanda said with a shrug.

Billy shook his head as he watched the two agents.  "Have either of you noticed anyone following you?  Had any unusual phone calls?"

Slamming his hands down on his desk in frustration, Lee dropped his head forward and heaved a sigh  "Billy, we've been so busy with the Cornjuice security project and keeping Donovan's whereabouts secret that I haven't had time to notice much of anything," he said, sitting down heavily in his chair.

The telephone rang and Lee reached to grab it.  "Stetson … yeah, she's right here … what?  Yeah, thanks, we'll be right there."  Hanging up the phone, he jumped up and reached for his jacket.  "They found the jeep.  Park police pulled it over for a head light out about forty-five minutes ago.  They got the driver."

"Wait … Francine, you and Mayfield get over to processing and bring him back here for questioning.  Let's keep it as quiet as we can."

"On my way."

Billy rubbed his hands together and grinned.  "Now we find out what's going on."

***************************SMK******************************

Standing by the one-way mirror outside the interrogation room, Amanda reached out and grabbed Lee's arm.  "I want to be bad cop this time.  You always get to do it."

"Amanda, you don't have a mean bone in your body.  You got upset last week when you accidentally squashed a spider."

"This is different, Lee.  That man tried to kidnap me, stole my jeep, threatened my husband, and probably helped burn up my garage.  Besides, I've seen you do it enough."  Looking through the glass, she took a long look at his face.  "He's the one that got it in the eyes.  I bet he's already scared of me.  I did get in a couple of good wallops with that soda bottle."

"No, Amanda; it won't work."

"All right … all right, but I really think you underestimate me."  Amanda said with a pout.

Looking around to see if anyone was listening to them, Lee leaned down and quietly said, "No ma'am since I've met you I've learned never to underestimate the stamina of the American housewife."  Both of them were laughing as he took her elbow and reached for the door of the interrogation room.

"Lee, you go in first, there's something I need to get.  I'll be right there."

Giving her a questioning look, Lee shrugged and walked through the door.  Sitting at the bare table was a tall man with greasy hair and red eyes.  

"I'm not saying anything without my lawyer."

"It says here your name is Lou."  Lee walked around the table and looked down into the file.  "Look I only want to know where you got that jeep.  It belongs to a friend of mine.  A couple of punks tried to kidnap her and ended up stealing that vehicle you were driving."

"I don't know nothing about anyone roughing up your friend or stealing that set of wheels.  I met a couple of guys at a bar and they sold it to me for a hundred bucks."

"Come on man, you and I both know that's not true.  The woman that got roughed up is a very good friend of mine.  I want to know who put you up to it and I want to know now!"

Before Lee could go on, the door opened with a bang.  Amanda walked in with a serene smile on her lips that belied the wicked glint in her eyes.  A large soda bottle was in her hands.  "Hello, do you remember me?  I sure hope I didn't hurt you."  Amanda asked innocently.

"What are you talking about?  I've never seen you before."

Pretending she hadn't heard him, she walked to the other side of the table.  "I thought you might be thirsty."

"No; now get that thing away from me," he said, pushing himself as far away from Amanda as he could get.

Lee stood behind him with an astonished look on his face watching the scene play out in front of him.  

"Well, let me know if you change your mind," Amanda offered as she walked up to him, "Oops," she said as the bottle dropped onto the table with a thump, just missing the fingers of his right hand.  Frowning, she put her face close to his and asked innocently, "What happened to your eyes?  They look awfully painful.  Can I get you something for them?  Did you know that if you pour soda on raw meat the acid in it will burn the meat black?  It was one of the science experiments my youngest son did in school last year."

Shoving his chair further away from her, he looked frantically for Lee.  "Get her away from me.  That woman's mean."

"I'm a mother, I live for mean."  Straightening up, she turned and walked behind him.

"He warned me about you, lady.  Said you weren't as stupid as you seemed.  That I should keep you away from hair dryers."

Amanda stiffened.  "What did you say?"

"Nothing.  I'm not saying anything else without my lawyer."

Amanda looked at Lee and cocked her head toward the door.  Lifting the soda bottle off the table, she opened the door and followed Lee out.

Excitedly, she turned Lee around to face her.  "He said hair dryer.  His file was in that stack of folders Francine brought into the Q-Bureau.  I should have figured it out.  You know I haven't been able to eat chicken salad since.  I've got to tell you getting your stomach pumped is not a pleasant experience."

"What are you talking about?"

"Lee, you need to find Augie.  It's how you found him the last time."

"Amanda, slow down.  What does Augie, hair dryers, and chicken … salad."  

"Retzik!"  They answered together, turning to hurry to Billy's office.

******************************SMK***************************

"Are you sure this is right?" Amanda asked as she opened the 'Vette's door and got out. 

"It had better be, I don't have time for his games today," Lee fussed as he slammed the door shut.  "If I drove all this way for nothing, I'll kill him myself."

Handing Lee his keys, she looked down at the paper and shrugged.  "This is the address he gave you and that sign says Jo-Jo's Towing."

"Boring, Maryland.  Who ever heard of naming a town Boring?"  Lee mumbled to himself.

"Are you coming?" Amanda asked impatiently.  Turning, she hurried toward the building, leaving him standing by himself.  Running to catch up, he opened the door and stood back to let her walk in.

"Hello …  Can anybody help us?  Hello … anyone here?" Amanda called.

The silence that answered her call set an alarm off in Lee's head.  Shoving her behind him he pulled his gun and raised his fingers to his lips.  Motioning for her to get down, he signaled her to crouch behind the front counter.  Edging his way around to check behind the counter and finding nothing, he silently made his way toward the back of the garage. As he turned the corner a door popped open and smacked into his right side.  Turning quickly he aimed his weapon and yelled, "FREEZE!"

A startled Augie threw his hands in the air and screeched, "Stop … Lee, hey, it's me.  Man, you scared ten years off my life.  Put that thing away."

Sending a disgusted look Augie's way, Lee holstered his gun and grabbed his snitch by the arm.  "Didn't you hear us calling?  Amanda, you can come out now."  Lee called, jumping when she popped up right next to him.  Shaking his head, he turned toward Augie and scowled.

Holding his hands out in front of him, Augie sent Lee a sleazy smile.  "What can I do for you?"

"I understand Retzik's back.  He's been playing games with me again and I don't like it.  Have you heard anything?"

"Why do you think I'm here?  I heard through the grapevine that he was back in town.  Because of you two, I'm not on his list of favorite people.  I have a friend of a friend who traded me this towing business for my limos.  Thought it might be healthier for me to stay hidden for the duration of his stay."

"Mr. Swan, did you hear anything about what he might be up to?"  

"No, just murmurings about something called, uh… Cornjuice."

"Damn!"  Lee cursed as he sent a scowl Amanda's way.        

As soon as they got into the 'Vette, Amanda snapped on her seat belt and turned toward Lee, her eyes bright with anger.  "The kidnapping, the fire, the notes, it was all just a diversion.  He's trying to keep us from working on Cornjuice."

"Yeah and he sure did know just how to get my attention."  Starting the car, Lee pulled out on to the road and headed back toward the beltway.  "Well, at least we know, who and why.  Now we have to find out when he plans to make his move.  Hopefully, we can push him into moving sooner than he planned."

"You know it's funny, I don't remember anything about him.  That was the weirdest feeling, knowing you all knew what I had done, seeing the looks on all your faces and not remembering a thing."

"Trust me, if I have anything to say about it he's not going to get close to you again.  Get on the phone and call Billy.  Tell him we'll be back at the Agency in a hour and half."  Reaching out to grab Amanda's hand, Lee hesitated then asked, "I guess you wouldn't consider going to help out with that garage sale?"

"No, I'm not leaving you."

"Amanda, this could get dangerous …"

"You need me to watch your tail and that's exactly what I'm going to do."   Tilting her head, she looked over at him and smiled.  "Besides that's my favorite part of being your partner.  You do have such a cute tail."

Snickering to himself, Lee settled back in his seat and stepped down on the accelerator picking up speed.  "Glad to oblige, Mrs. Stetson."

**************************SMK*******************************

The door to Billy's office swung open as the two agents rushed in.

"He's after Project Cornjuice," Lee fumed as he started to pace.

Amanda sent a nervous glance at her husband then turned to Billy.  "Sir, we finally found Augie Swan.  He's hiding out from Retzik in a small town outside of Baltimore.  He didn't know a lot but … he knew about the Cornjuice project.  The best we can figure …" 

"Everything that's happened so far has been part of an elaborate plan to divert the Agency's attention."  Lee finished her sentence as he stopped pacing and let out a disgusted snort.  "And I fell for it, hook, line and sinker.  How could I have been so stupid?  I know how he operates.  I should have known that he was somehow involved in all of this."

"Lee, this isn't your fault.  No one here at the Agency knew Retzik had escaped from jail," Amanda shot back adamantly.

"It's my job to know these things."

"If you two don't mind," Billy interrupted.  "All right.  What do we know?  Number one, we know that Retzik is behind it.  Number two; we know what he's after.  Now we just have to find a way to draw him out."

"We also know that Retzik never goes after the hardware and that he watches his prey very closely.  It's a good chance he already knows we're on to him.  I say we put pressure on Amanda's friend, Lou.  Make a deal for his cooperation."  Pausing, Lee looked over at Amanda and frowned.  "Billy, Retzik's dangerous.  We lost two good agents the first time we tangled with him, and last time Amanda was almost killed just because she ate my lunch."

"I know.  I'm going to put the Agency on an alpha alert.  We'll send Francine and Mayfield out to the safe house to bring in Donovan early; we need to have the scientist that created the formula here."

"Sir, what if that's what he wants?  According to Lou, he doesn't want the actual fuel, but to eliminate the formula.  Mr. Donovan's been there since the Agency became involved with security.  If he's gone to this much trouble to set us up, he can't know where he is.  What better way to find him then to make us panic and lead Retzik directly to him?"

"Billy, I think she has a point.  What if that's what he's wanted all along?  He knows us as well as we know him.  It's safe to assume that the first thing we'd do is bring him in."

"He only thinks he knows you," Amanda said quietly.

Billy turned a thoughtful look to Amanda and then shook his head.  "She's right, Lee.  Two years ago you would have charged off on your own and probably got yourself killed and lost the formula.  That's the Scarecrow, Retzik knows."    

"All right so I was a little reckless.  If we could just keep Retzik occupied until Donovan's up on the Hill with Congress this afternoon…"

"We need a diversion.  I think I have an idea," Amanda chimed in.

Billy straightened up in his chair and asked, "What did you have in mind?"

"What if we leak information through Lou where the safe house is and lead Retzik right to it.  Only we take him to a house on the other side of town and use a decoy to make him believe that Donovan has been eliminated."  

"All right, we need someone to play the scientist.  Either one of you have any ideas?"

"Lee …"

"No, Amanda.  I don't care if they do look alike."

"But, Lee.  This formula can decrease our country's dependence on foreign oil.  It's worth billions of dollars and besides what if it got in the wrong hands?  I don't think we really have a choice.  Besides, I'm sure he'll want to help when he finds out what's at stake."

"Who's she talking about, Scarecrow?" Billy asked, sitting back down behind his desk.

Lee sighed.  "It seems that Mr. Donovan looks a great deal like T.P. Aquinas.  In fact, they could pass for twins."  

"Make it happen, Scarecrow.  I don't think I need to remind you, we don't have a lot of time left.  Mr. Donovan and the formula are both due up on the Hill in a little less than four hours.  I want it over by then.  I'll get two teams out to the alternate safe house."

Lee nodded his head.  "Okay.  We'll head up to the Q-Bureau and set things up.  I'll call you from the car when we leave."  

A short time later, Lee hung up the telephone and looked over at his wife.

"All right.  T.P.'s agreed to help out.  I gave him the address of the safe house and told him we'd meet him there."  Lee stopped and smiled at his wife.  "But first a little errand I think you'll enjoy.  We need to go visit your friend, Lou."

Biting down on her bottom lip, she stood up.  "I do hope his eyes are feeling better.  Ohh …" Amanda quickly reached down to steady herself against the desk.  

"Amanda?"   Lee jumped up and rushed across the short distance that separated them.  "Are you all right?"  Reaching out and pulling her against his side, he noticed how pale she had become again.  The panic was evident in his voice as Lee started throwing questions at her.  "Why don't you lie down on the sofa?  Did something else happen the other night you forgot to mention?  If they hurt you, I'll …"

"Sweetheart, I'm fine.  Really, I just stood up too fast."  

"I'd feel better if you'd go down and see Doc Kelford.  I can finish this up on my own." 

"No, I'm fine," Amanda said firmly.  "You're not trying to get rid of me are you?"

The ringing of the phone stopped anything else he was going to say.  Pointing at her with a determined look on his face, he reached for the phone.  "We talk about this later."  Picking up the telephone, he noticed that her color had returned and she again seemed back to her normal self.  '_I'll have to keep a closer eye on her_.'  "Stetson…"

*****************************SMK****************************

Retzik watched from a gray van close by the Agency's main parking garage.  It wasn't long before a fancy silver sports car came out of the entrance.  Starting the van, he slowly pulled out and followed at a discreet distance.  If Lou and his partner had managed to do their job, soon Donovan would be dead and the formula gone with him.  Zebra Oil was willing to pay him two million dollars to make Cornjuice go away and no one was going to prevent him from obtaining that goal.  Stopping about a block away, he watched as Scarecrow and the woman got out of the car and walked up to the front door.  After what seemed like forever the front door opened and they walked in.  

Looking down at his watch, he got out of the van and worked his way closer.  Finding a spot with a good view of the house, he wedged himself between two shrubs and pulled his binoculars up to his eyes.  As he watched, the two agents and Donovan stood talking in the front room of the house.  A quick check of his watch, told him he didn't have long to wait until the stillness of the neighborhood was broken.  

No sooner had the thought crossed his mind than the loud, thunder of an explosion ripped through the air.  In the confusion that followed, he worked his way back to the van.  Looking back at the burning house with a smile, Retzik opened the door and got into the van.  

As he reached down to start the vehicle, he laughed out loud and said, "I guess another way to destroy a scarecrow is to blow him up."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that!" Lee growled as he popped up from the back of the van and pushed his gun into the back of Retzik's head.  "You're under arrest."

Retzik made a grab for the door handle, only to be stopped by another gun shoved in the window.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you; this time I have more than a hairdryer," Amanda said as she pulled open his door and allowed Mayfield to pull Retzik out of the van to search and handcuff him.

Lee climbed out and smiled at his wife as they watched Mayfield and Francine lead Retzik away.

"Amanda, that was a great idea.  I didn't even have to throw a punch." 

"Thanks; just doing my job," Amanda said with a yawn.  "Oh, excuse me."

"Are you sure you're okay?  You've been awfully tired lately."  Lee asked as he reached out and pulled her to his side.  Moving to stand behind the van so they couldn't be seen, he leaned down and gently kissed her on the tip of the nose.  "I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine.  You know I've slept better the last two nights just being with you.  I sure could get used to it."

"So could I, Mrs. Stetson."  Giving her a quick squeeze, he reluctantly pulled away and reached for her hand.  "Lets go wrap this thing up.  We have some plans to make.  It's not everyday a guy announces he's married."

*****************************SMK***************************

Juggling a stack of files and his coffee cup, Lee struggled as he put his key into the lock and opened the door to the Q-Bureau.  The meeting he had just left had been a disaster.  He hadn't been able to concentrate and Billy had finally told him to leave.  He had tried, really he had but he was worried about his wife.  As he glanced over at her empty desk, the concerns that he had just barely held back all morning, came rushing back at him.  _'What's taking so long.?  She wasn't herself this morning.  In fact she's been acting strange since right before we headed out to set up Retzik.  I should have insisted on going with her.   I know she told me not to worry but she should have been back by now.'  _ After an evening spent discussing announcing their marriage and a wonderful night in each other's arms.  Amanda had woken up sick.  With everything else that had been going on, it hadn't taken him long to convince her to make an appointment with her doctor and she had gone bright and early this morning.  

Checking his watch for the hundredth time, Lee anxiously walked toward his desk.  Looking down, he noticed a brightly wrapped present with a card on top that had his name scrawled across it in Amanda's handwriting. 

Setting the files on the corner of his desk, Lee took a sip of his coffee and smiled for the first time that day.  Knowing that it hadn't been there when he'd left to go down to the bullpen, he let out a sigh of relief and sat down in his chair.  _'She's back.  I must have just missed her,' _he thought as he picked up the package and flipped it over to the back, quickly ripping off the paper.  A look of confusion covered his face as he turned the book over and stared at the title._ 'What to Expect When You're Expecting.'_    He read the caption three times before it began to sink in what she was trying to tell him.

He didn't look up when he heard the whoosh of the door to the Q-Bureau opening and closing and the soft click of the lock slipping into place.  Holding his breath, he listened to the tap of her high-heeled shoes as she crossed the quiet office.  When she stopped next to him, her slender hand reached out and laid a white stick on the desk in front of him.  A neon blue plus sign was all that stared back at him.  Gazing back to the oversize paperback in his hands, he swallowed once, then again in an effort to pull his emotions together.  One loan tear escaped and rolled down the left side of his face before he quickly reached up to wipe it away. As he looked up at the woman who had held his heart for so long and now carried his child, a wide grin spread across his face.

While he watched, the anxious look melted away and her eyes filled with happiness.  When he saw her open her mouth to speak, he stood and lifted his finger up to her lips.  Kissing her gently on the forehead, he pulled her into his arms and sighed contentedly.  There would be time later to discuss all the tiny details that went with becoming parents.  Right now he just needed to bask in the rightness of the moment and the peace of knowing that, for this brief moment in time, all was right in his world.     

  


End file.
